For Love or For Friends?
by southspringfield2822
Summary: Plot Summary: Kyle Broflovski goes to a basketball between South Park High and Springfield High where he meets Lisa Simpson.  The two fall head over heels in love, which makes Stan incredibly jealous. Lisa/Kyle and Kyle/Stan. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Plot Summary: Kyle Broflovski goes to a basketball between South Park High and Springfield High where he meets Lisa Simpson. The two fall head over heels in love, which makes Stan incredibly jealous. Meanwhile, Cartman and Bart collaborate on the ultimate prank.

Chapter 1

The bell rang to signal the end of the school week at South Park High School. Straight-A student Kyle Broflovski emerged from his AP History class and headed for the locker of Stan Marsh, the school's star athlete and his best friend. They both made it there at about the same time and immediately starting discussing their plans for the weekend.

"Hey Stan, some of the guys are going to hang at Butter's house tonight to play the new Call of Duty. You want to come with?"

"Sorry Kyle, but I can't. I got the big basketball game tonight against Springfield High, remember?"

"Oh right, I forgot. Good Luck tonight man."

"Thanks. Hey, you still down for Kenny's party tomorrow."

"Yeah, of course."

"Cool! I'll see you then…later Kyle!"

"Later Stan."

The two friends went their separate ways, with Kyle heading to the middle school to pick up his brother Ike and Stan heading to the locker room to get changed and catch the team bus to the game. As Kyle drove toward the middle school, he kind of felt guilty for not supporting Stan in his athletic pursuits more often. Since they're both seniors in their last semester of high school, Kyle realized that they were running out of opportunities to hang out. He had been friends with Stan since preschool, and it was so hard to believe that it was only a matter of months before they both went their separate ways. Stan had accepted a basketball scholarship to the University of Colorado, whereas Kyle was going clear across the country to attend the University of Virginia. Nonetheless, after the long school week, Kyle did not feel up to making the one-hour drive to Springfield.

It only took Kyle a few minutes to reach South Park Middle School, which was only a couple of miles down the road from the high school. The carpool line, on the other hand, took what felt like an eternity.

God Damnit, doesn't anyone take the frickin bus anymore? Kyle thought.

Eventually, Kyle reached the front of the line, and his brother Ike quickly hopped into the front seat. Ike was also a star athlete as a member of South Park's club hockey team. He had also grown to closely resemble Terrance from the old Terrance and Phillip TV show that got canceled a few years ago.

"So, how was your day Ike?"

"It was good, except that my stupid slut of an English teacher gave me another detention." Unfortunately, Ike had also obtained a bit of a reputation for bad behavior.

"Aw dude that sucks. Tell you what; I'm going to Butter's place tonight for an all-night Call of Duty tournament. You can come with if you want, perhaps it will take your mind if Mrs. Hatfield."

"Yeah sure, I'd be down for that." Ike replied.

"Awesome" Kyle said just as they pulled into the driveway of the Broflovski household.

As soon as they walked in the door, they were greeted by their mom Shelia.

"Boys, Butter's mom just called a few minutes ago, and I'm afraid you won't be able to go over to his house tonight."

"Huh, why not Mom?" Kyle asked.

"Apparently, Butter's aunt who lives in Los Angeles passed away suddenly, so they have to take a plane to LA for the funeral."

"Aw man, that's awful." Kyle replied not only out of sympathy for the Stotch family, but also out of sadness because his plans for the night were now ruined.

However, Kyle had a brilliant idea.

"Hey mom, since we can't over to Butter's house, can Ike and I go down to Springfield to watch Stan's basketball game?"

"Alright, but you two be careful driving down there." Mrs. Broflovski said.

"Don't worry Mom, we will." Kyle said as he and Ike climbed upstairs to relax for a little bit before their departure.

Just as he sat down on his bed, Kyle's cell phone went off. He grabbed it out of his pocket, and then frowned when he saw who was calling. Reluctantly, he decided to take the call. "What is it, fatass?" he said.

"Hey! First of all, I'm not fat…I'm big boned!" Eric Cartman yelled from the other end of the line. Kyle and Cartman had never liked each other, but since they were both friends with Stan and Kenny, they still unwillingly hung out together every once in a while.

"Secondly", Cartman continued, "I was just wondering if you had decided to head down to Springfield for the game."

"Yeah, I'm going to the game, you need a ride?"

"Yep…I was going to drive myself, but my mom took away my license after the street racing incident."

"I warned you that drag racing on Main Street was a bad idea, but did you listen…..NOOOOOOOO!"

"Hey! I don't need a lecture from you ya fuckin Jew!"

"Shut up fatass, do you want a ride to the game or not?"

"Alright, I'm sorry…geez."

"I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Alright thanks Kyle…later."

"Later dude."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyle, Ike, and Cartman entered Springfield High School's gymnasium just as the PA announcer was introducing South Park's lineup.

"And at point guard for South Park, #18 Stan Marsh." The PA announcer said unenthusiastically since South Park was the visiting team.

"Yeah Stan! GO get 'em dude!" Kyle cheered amidst the sea of boos coming from the home fans. Stan noticed him in the stands and gave him a quick wave before returning his focus to the game at hand.

Kyle, Ike, and Cartman grabbed some food at the concession stand before taking their seats near Springfield's student section. As usual, Cartman ordered one of everything.

"Hey fatass, how can you eat all that food at once?" Kyle inquired.

"Well Kyle, a growing boy needs to eat." Cartman replied.

"Cartman, you're so fat that you have your own gravitational pull!"

"Can you both shut up ….I'm trying to watch the frickin game here." Ike said.

"Sorry Ike." Kyle and Cartman said in unison. They may not like each other, but they were both close friends with Ike.

Stan scored a quick three pointer on the opening possession to make it a 3-0 lead for South Park. However, that lead did not last long as Springfield's standout guard Bart Simpson was quick to respond with a three-pointer of his own to tie the game at three.

"Great shot Bart!" one of the Springfield students yelled.

Kyle turned his attention to the student section to see who it was. His eyes fell upon a girl with long, blue hair and a pearl necklace around her neck. Kyle was, to say the least, immediately captivated by this girl. It was almost as if time had slowed down, and that the game had completely vanished and it was just him and the girl alone in the gymnasium. Kyle probably would have stayed in that trance forever if Ike hadn't pinched him on the left arm.

"Ow!… Ike, what the heck was that for?"

"Relax bro, just wanted to make sure that girl didn't hypnotize you or something."

"Uh….yeah, I'm fine." Kyle said as they both watched Stan sink another three-pointer to give South Park a six-point lead. However, no matter how hard he tried, Kyle could not stop thinking about that girl. What was her name? Was she smart? Would she be tolerant of his Jewish faith? Kyle promised himself that he would talk to this girl the first chance he got.

The game reached halftime with South Park leading Springfield 31-29. While the two teams went back to their respective locker rooms to regroup, Kyle went looking for that girl from Springfield. He found her just outside the gym talking with her friends.

Good grief, why is it that girls always travel in packs? Kyle thought as he walked aimlessly around the commons area of the high school waiting for his opportunity.

That opportunity finally came when the girl headed to the concession stand while her friends went back to their seats. Kyle walked toward the concession stand, quickly trying to think of some sort of pick-up line, but could not think of anything. He took a spot in line behind the girl, summoning all the courage he had to open his mouth.

"So, how about that first half huh?" Kyle asked. You idiot, is that the best you can go, he thought as he waited for the girl to respond.

"Well, it was alright I guess. I mean, the only reason I'm here is because my brother Bart is on the team." The girl replied.

"Yeah, I only traveled from South Park to watch because my friend Stan is the point guard for our team."

"Oh, so you're from South Park?" The Springfield girl inquired.

"Yeah, my name's Kyle."

"It's nice to meet you Kyle. I'm Lisa Simpson." The girl said as they shook hands.

"Wait, you mean the same Lisa Simpson that won the Colorado state spelling bee in 8th grade?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, actually, I finished 2nd in that bee."

" Really?"

"Yeah"

"Oh wait, I remember you…Kyle Broflovski from South Park, right?"

"Yeah….weird, I didn't even recognize you when I saw you in the crowd."

"Neither did I, but it's really great to see you again." Back in the eighth grade, Lisa still had the same blonde, spiky hair she had as an eight-year old, and Kyle still wore the same orange jacket and had the same auburn-colored Jew fro, both of which he had since given up for a grey South Park High sweatshirt with a significantly shorter hair cut.

Lisa and Kyle returned to the gymnasium to watch the second half, but neither of them really paid any attention to the game as they were too busy talking to each other. They talked about their AP classes, their extracurricular activities (robotics club for Kyle, the school newspaper for Lisa), and what their plans were for college. Kyle was very happy to hear that Lisa was going to attend Vanderbilt, which means it would not be too far of a drive to visit her occasionally. He was also thrilled to hear that Lisa was very acceptable of him being Jewish, especially since she was a Buddhist and therefore also of non-Christian faith. The only real turn-off for him was the fact that she was a vegetarian, but even that wasn't too bad.

As the old saying goes, time flies by when you're having fun, and Kyle and Lisa were definitely having fun getting to know each other. However, in what felt like a matter of minutes, the game was over with South Park coming out on top by the final score of 82 to 79.

"Well, I guess you're going back to South Park now?" Lisa asked with a tinge of disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess." Kyle said sadly….but then he remembered something.

"Actually Lisa, if you're not busy tomorrow night, my friend Kenny is having a party at his house in South Park and I was wondering if you'd like to go."

"Well, I was going to go to the PETA rally in Denver, but that can wait until some other time."

"Cool, want to meet up at my house at seven?"

"That sounds great…well, I'll see you then Kyle."

"See you tomorrow Lisa…It was great meeting you." Kyle said as Lisa departed with her friends.

At that moment, Kyle felt a great feeling of euphoria sweep over him. Not only had he found the girl of his dreams, but he was going to spend tomorrow night with her at Kenny's party. Then, Cartman tapped on Kyle's shoulder, thus breaking Kyle out of his euphoric trance.

"Hey Jew, are we going home sometime tonight or not?"

"Relax fatass, patience is a virtue after all. Let's go find Ike and then we'll leave."

Kyle walked with Cartman outside of the gym, where they found Ike emerging from the boy's bathroom.

"So Ike, did you enjoy the game?"

"Oh yeah, Stan was lighting up the scoreboard all night long!" Ike said, referring to Stan's 32 point effort that helped South Park High get the win.

"Well, it certainly looked like Kyle enjoyed the second half that's for sure." Cartman added.

"Hey, what the hec is that supposed to mean?" Kyle asked.

"Look, I'm cool with you having a girlfriend and all, but I'm just saying…bros before hoes man."

"HEY, don't call Lisa a hoe you asshole…you don't even know her! Besides, one conversation does not mean we're suddenly in a relationship or anything like that."

Cartman was about to reply, but couldn't think of anything witty, so he just fell silent as the three of them reached Kyle's car, buckled up, and started the hour drive back to South Park.


	3. Chapter 3

For Love or For Friends: Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everybody, just wanted to apologize for the very, very, very, very, very…(taking in deep breath)…..very, very, very, very long delay between chapters. With classes, student newspaper and athletics, college is keeping me real busy. I promise I won't take this much time between chapters again, and I hope that this chapter proves to be worth the wait. So, anyway, on with the SHOW!

Stan lied in his bed, not knowing how to feel about his current situation. He had just gotten off the phone with Kyle, who told him all about meeting Lisa at the basketball game last night.

While Stan was happy that his best friend Kyle was in a relationship, a part of Stan felt a strong sense of sadness and jealousy. As long as Stan could remember, he and Kyle had been the best of friends, sharing a closer bond than Stan had shared with any other person, even Wendy. In fact, there were times when Stan his relationship with Kyle to be something more than just a typical friendship. Then high school came along, and Stan and Kyle grew further and further apart as the four years went along, almost as if they were destined to follow divergent paths.

However, this stunning news had brought back all of Stan's true feelings for Kyle. He had no idea what he should do or how he should respond: should he tell Kyle how he really feels about him, or should he let Kyle go, knowing full well that any relationship would be impossible with them going to different colleges going across the country? Not to mention that there would be inevitable social fallout if Stan came out of the closet. He would no longer be the big man on campus despite his athletic skills; instead, he would be mocked and shunned for his sexual orientation.

For hours and hours, Stan continued to lay there, the same debate raging within his mind until he was interrupted from his thoughts by his father, Randy.

"Stan, are you still going to Kenny's party tonight?" Mr. Marsh inquired.

Just then, Stan made up his mind. He was going to go to Kenny's party, track down Kyle and tell him everything.

"Uhh….yeah! Yeah, of course I am!" Stan replied.

"Well, you better hurry up and get there because it starts it 15 minutes," Randy said.

"Okay. Thanks for reminding me Dad."

"NO problem. Just drive safely, okay?"

"Gotcha…I'll be home by midnight, Dad!" Stan yelled as he ran out the door towards his car.

Meanwhile, Bart Simpson was driving through downtown South Park in his family's old pink sedan to pick up Lisa's date for the party.

"You know, you didn't have to drive me here. I would have perfectly fine by myself." Lisa said from the front passenger seat.

"I believe you Lis, but I want to meet this Kyle guy to see if he's alright." Bart said. Bart had always been protective of both Lisa and Maggie. Because of his grades/shenanigans, Bart had been in 12th grade for three years and was now track to graduate in the same class as Lisa. With Lisa going off to a college far away and Bart staying in Springfield to work in construction, he was now more protective of Lisa than he ever was before.

"His house is the green one on the right," Lisa told Bart as they turned into a residential neighborhood. Bart then parked in the driveway of the Broflovski household, which was slightly larger than the other houses on the block. Kyle emerged from the house and hugged Lisa before hopping into the back seat of the car. As they pulled out of the driveway, Lisa introduced Kyle to Bart and the two exchanged greetings and a handshake, but Bart was still suspicious of Kyle. However, as Bart got to know Kyle better during the drive across town to Kenny's, he began to like Kyle and eventually let his guard down.

You know, this Kyle kid isn't half bad, Bart thought to himself. He's definitely a huge step up from Milhouse.

Growing up, Bart and Milhouse had been best friends, but that all changed when Milhouse began dating Lisa their sophomore year of high school. While they were dating, Milhouse never gave Lisa a moment to herself, constantly asking her out on dates. When Lisa broke up with him after a few months, Milhouse behavior got creepier and creepier to the point that he began following Lisa home every day after school and stalking her on Facebook and Twitter. Eventually, Lisa could not take it anymore, so she filed a restraining order against Milhouse, and Bart never hung out with him again. Fortunately, Milhouse moved away to Maine a year later and that was the end of that.

Almost immediately, Bart could tell that Kyle was a smart, kind and down-to-earth guy who would treat Lisa much better than Milhouse did. With his mind now at ease, Bart parked the car in front of Kenny's house, and the three of them headed to the party.

Thirty minutes after Kyle's arrival, Stan walked into the party and was greeted by a hectic scene of loud music, strobe lights, an abundance of snacks and drinks and several of his classmates from high school. Kenny was able to afford all this due to a lawsuit against the local amusement park in which he won a million dollar cash settlement. The money allowed the McCormicks to move into a bigger house in a much nicer part of town.

As he walked through the McCormicks' spacious living room, Stan was mobbed by several people giving him pats on the back and congratulations for his great game last night. When he finally had a moment to himself, Stan grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a seat, scanning the party for a sign of Kyle. After a few minutes, he found him sitting with Lisa and Bart, but decided to wait until Kyle was alone to talk to him.

As time passed by, Stan just sat there, drinking one beer after another and occasionally talking with one of the other partygoers, waiting for Kyle to separate himself from the Simpson siblings. Finally, after a couple of hours, Kyle went to use the restroom and Stan had found his opportunity. He walked clumsily across the room in the direction of the bathroom and waited outside for Kyle to come out, leaning against the wall to stay upright. When Kyle emerged from the restroom, Stan tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey Stan, what's up…enjoying the party?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, I need to talk you real quick. It's VERY important." Stan said.

"Uhh…yea sure dude, what is it?"

Without hesitation, Stan let the truth slip past his lips.

"Kyle Broflovski, I THINK IM LOVE WITH YOU!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. At that moment, the party ceased, everyone staring in shock at the straight-A student and the heavily intoxicated basketball star. This pause lasted for seconds, but it felt like hours before Kyle broke the silence.

"Dude, what on earth are you talking about?" Kyle inquired

"What do you mean what on earth am I talking about? I…LOVE…YOU…KYLE! It's not that hard to understand!" Stan loudly replied.

"You mean as a friend, right?"

"NOOOOO KYLE! I mean that I'm gay for you!"

Kyle stared at Stan, mouth agate and completely denying in his mind what he just heard. Despite the fact that Stan was absolutely wasted, Kyle still believed that what his best friend of so many years was telling him is true. After a few moments, Kyle broke out of his funk and finally mustered the ability to respond.

"Look Stan, I'm sorry, but I just want to be best friends, OK? I don't see our relationship becoming anything more serious than that. Besides, my heart belongs to Lisa now!" Kyle said with Lisa listening close by. When Stan heard this in his drunken state, he completely snapped.

"WHAT, YOU MEAN YOU'D RATHER DATE THIS SKANK FROM SPRINGFIELD WHO BEAT YOU IN THAT 8th GRADE GEOGRAPHY BEE THAN SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WITH YOUR BEST FRIEND? WELL YOU KNOW WHAT, F*&^ YOU KYLE AND F^&* YOUR LITTLE B!&%$ OF A NEW GIRLFRIEND TOO!" Stan exclaimed. He then punched Kyle square in the eye before exiting Kenny's house through the backdoor, with Bart chasing him in an effort to retaliate.

After overcoming the shock and pain of Stan's punch, Kyle went over to console Lisa, who was very saddened by Stan's hurtful comments. While giving his girlfriend a warm embrace, Kyle was deep down still very shocked by what had just transpired. I can't believe Stan would do something like this, Kyle thought as he, Lisa, and Bart left the party to head back to Kyle's house.


End file.
